Who knew?
by odstpilot
Summary: Who knew Ursa was a dominatrix?


Who knew?

Summary: Who knew Ursa was a dominatrix?

Fire Lord Zuko sat at a table, reading an odd book, that he found in the palace living room. The book was an erotic novel, going into femdom practices in great detail. The inside of the book showed that Ursa owned it.

 _I can't believe I'm reading this. Hell, I can't believe my mother is reading this!_

Zuko put the book down, and pressed his forefinger against his neck, measuring his pulse.

"Morning Zuko." Katara said, walking into the room.

 _Oh FUCK!_

Zuko quickly put the book under a piece of cloth and attempted to appear relaxed and at ease.

"Morning Katara." He said, as she leaned forward and kissed him.

"So, how's your latest project?" Katara asked.

"It's going good. I'm having Toph and some of the finest fire nation architects redesign the capital buildings. Make them less threatening." Zuko said.

"Good." Katara said, noticing a bulge in the table cloth. She yanked the cloth away, and looked at the book.

"Zuko? Where did you get this?" She asked, holding the book and opening it.

Holding his head in his hands, he spoke.

"My mother owns it." Zuko said.

"Princess Ursa?" Katara asked, not believing her husband.

"Yes. And guess who she's involved with." Zuko said.

"The avatar. Hell, I didn't think your mother would do this. She seems so nice and innocent." Katara said.

"Katara, she killed my grandfather to protect me. God knows what else she's capable of doing." Zuko said.

Katara let the situation settle in her head.

"I'll go talk to Ursa about this. But why would you be concerned about this?" Katara asked.

"Katara, it's my mother for agni's sake! I'd rather not know what she and Aang do at their spare time. It's a bit disgusting if you think about it." Zuko said.

"What's disgusting if you think about it?" Ursa asked, walking into the room.

"Using bloodbending for medical purposes." Katara quickly said.

"That sounds like a good idea. Of course, doesn't bloodbending lead a person to madness?" Ursa asked.

"It does." Katara sourly said.

"Oh. Then it's not a good idea." Ursa replied.

"Ursa, I'd like to talk to you about something else, in private." Katara said.

Zuko thankfully left, leaving the two women alone.

"So, what's on your mind?" Ursa asked.

"Your relationship with Aang, and how this is part of it." Katara said, brandishing the book.

Ursa grinned as the memories came into her head.

"Don't tell me you're a bit of a prude." Ursa said.

Katara glared at her mother in law.

"No wonder Toph calls you sugar queen." Ursa chuckled.

"I'm gonna roast her feet when I get the chance." Katara muttered.

"Anyway, why does this concern you? You need any ideas?" Ursa asked.

"Well, why would you and Aang do this stuff? It involves a riding crop, stepping on his dick, among other things." Katara said.

"It's a bit hard to explain." Ursa said.

"Okay. Tell me about… your last 'session' with Aang." Katara said.

" _So, what do you want to try with me?" Aang asked._

" _Lay on the bed, and arms up. Legs spread." Ursa said._

 _Aang did so, and watched as Ursa tied his hands to the bed post. She put a blindfold on Aang, leaving him to rely on his bodily senses to observe what was going on. She grabbed a riding crop and trailed it across his body._

" _Ursa, what's next?" Aang asked._

" _You'll find out, my dear." Ursa said._

 _The crop moved onto Aang's genitals, and lightly wacked it. Aang thrusted upwards, asking for more._

" _You enjoy this, don't you?" Ursa asked, laying next to Aang, licking his neck._

" _I do." Aang said._

" _Good." Ursa said, and mounted Aang's head. Her hand formed into a fist, and she brought it down on his dick, hard. Aang groaned in pain, as Ursa leaned forward and licked from tip to base._

" _What kind of foreplay is this?" Aang asked._

" _Impact play." She said._

"You two did that?" Katara asked.

"Only for a little." Ursa said.

 _Ursa lifted her head from Aang and stood up. She put one foot on his member and applied pressure. She put another foot in his mouth, all but gagging him. Aang sucked the toes and ran his tongue across her foot._

 _Ursa jerked Aang off with her left foot, feeling him squirm underneath her. She soon felt a wet and sticky substance on the sole of her foot._

" _Naughty boy. Looks like I'll have to punish you." Ursa said._

" _What kind of punishment?" Aang asked._

 _Ursa put her foot to Aang's balls, and pulled the foot back._

" _Don't tell me you're going to…" Aang said, fearing the worst._

 _Ursa embedded her foot into his balls as hard as she could. She kicked him in the balls two more times, and watched him squirm in agony._

"Why would you do that?" Katara asked, shocked that she would hurt him like that.

"We agreed on it. Now I will admit, this stuff is not for the faint of heart. It requires trust from both partners, especially since you're putting your own body in their hands." Ursa said.

"I guess so. I don't know if I would be able to do that, or if Zuko wants to do it." Katara said.

"That's between you two. Now in the meantime, I'll practice my hand to hand combat." Ursa said.

"Go ahead." Katara said, and walked as her mother in-law left.

"If she and Aang get married… that'll be one messed up family. She's my mother in law, which would make Aang my father in law!" She said, almost about to vomit.

"Yeah. Who knew she had a dominatrix streak?" Aang asked, walking into the room, eating an apple.


End file.
